duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Sacred Lands: Wonderfalls
Wonderfalls is the 44th episode in the Sacred Lands season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot The episode begins with Shobu starting his duel against Jake, one of the guardians of the gate. Jake quickly summons Horrid Worm and attacks Shobu with Propeller Mutant. Shobu summons Pyrofighter Magnus and destroys Propeller Mutant, discarding a card from his hand. Jake casts Skeleton Vice and attacks with Horrid worm and discards more cards from Shobu's hand. Shobu summons Cocco Lupia and Jake summons Necrodragon Giland and attacks with Horrid Worm, leaving Shobu with two shields left. Shobu however uses Cocco Lupia's ability and summons Bolshack Dragon, attacking Jake with Cocco Lupia. Jake evolves Necrodragon Giland into Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba, taking out Shobu's last two shields. Just as he was about to finish Shobu, Jack comes in and swipes Shobu's Amulet deck case while a guy grabs Rekuta. Jack revealed he also made the same deal that he would also become a member of the P.L.O.O.P. if he beats Shobu. As Shobu debates whether to get his Amulet deck case back or save Rekuta, a guy is knocked out on the floor hard. Suddenly, a man walks into the cave as Shobu watches. The man is revealed to be none other than Kokujo, Shobu's old rival. Kokujo challenges Jack and Jake to a duel when suddenly, Giriel, Ghastly Warrior attacks and the cave is about to collapse. Jack and Jake ran away with their guys while Shobu, Rekuta and Kokujo escape and land themselves in the creature world. Shobu recalled the twin brother's conversation and realizes there are two gates, so they decided to find the second gate. A Deathliger, Lion of Chaos approaches and charges at Shobu and Rekuta, but Kokujo jumps in and uses his glowing pink light and tames it. The creature then leads the group to the other gate. Meanwhile at the other gate, Jack and Jake argue as to who will get to become P.L.O.O.P first. Kokujo, Shobu and Rekuta led by Deathliger reach the gate and Jack challenges Shobu to a duel, but Rekuta warns Shobu he has not mastered the darkness cards. Kokujo has an idea and gets Deathliger to grab Shobu and Rekuta, Kokujo then tells Shobu that if he wants to win with darkness cards he has to be ruthless and says he is nowhere near to being ruthless, sending Shobu and Rekuta through the gate. As Jack and Jake are about to pursue them, Kokujo jumps in and challenges all of the duelists to which they all accept. Shobu and Rekuta reach the other side and decided to head back to the hotel, Shobu gets frustrated at not being able to win. Back in the creature world, Kokujo defeats multiple duelists easily without messing up one bit. Shobu on the other hand recalls Kokujo's words about being ruthless. While he and Rekuta are running, Shobu thinks about it and starts to grow concerned for Kokujo as he is taking on multiple duelists at once without stopping. Shobu decides to head back since he realized he needs more heart than his opponent besides just being ruthless. As they head back, Kokujo is in some serious trouble as his shields are broken one by one, leaving him with one shield left, destroying his opponent's Gigargon before he could be finished. Kokujo tells his opponent that he will not give up or lose to him as Shobu listens, as a last resort, Kokujo casts snake attack which costs his last shield but turns his creatures into double breakers. He attacks his opponent with Propeller Mutant and Marrow Ooze, the Twister, finishing off the duel with Daidalos, General of Fury, devastating his opponent with his unexpected move. Kokujo is about to pass out when Shobu grabs hold of him, thanking him for teaching him the secret. Kokujo is confused, but Shobu explains that the secret to winning is not just being ruthless, the duelist needs to have a never give up attitude and to keep going without any hesitation or fear. Jack and Jake tell them that the duels are not over as they send more duelists to challenge Shobu and Kokujo. Shobu and Kokujo team up and take on the many duelists coming at them, thereby becoming friends in the process. Gallery DM-Sacred Lands 44 a.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 b.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 c.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 d.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 e.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 f.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 g.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 h.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 i.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 j.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 k.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 l.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 44 m.JPG Category:Sacred Lands